The Son of Destruction
by SonOfHades1
Summary: AU Percy is the son of perses and gets kicked out of his home at the age 8 for not killing someome, he gets picked up by the moon goddess and she will help him train and get stronger. The Great Prophecy is looming over olympus, will the son of the titan of destruction and a powerful goddess be enough to save the world?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I decided to try making a new story. This is gonna be a AU, im rewriting daughter of magic i'm not happy with how it went. Without further a do on to the story!**

Artemis hated waiting around. But thanks to her father's orders she had to sit and watch mount othrys, she wanted to go on a big hunt that would last days. She decided to go on a walk to clear her mind, as she was walking Artemis heard crying it was faintly coming from her right.

She walked towards the crying on guard in case it was a trap, she followed the crying to a clearing where she saw a young boy sitting next to a pound sobbing she crept towards the bot

"Who are you boy?" she called out, he didn't seem to hear her so she walked closer and tapped him on his shoulder and asked who he was again, the boy didn't look at her. She thought he was ignoring her when he sighed and slowly turned around keeping his head down.

"My- My name is Perseus" he stuttered out clearly trying to hold back his sobs.

Artemis studied him curious as to why a boy no older than 10 was in the middle of the woods all alone, she let her powers flow out and she could tell he was no normal mortal and he was much more stronger than any other half blood, almost as strong as a child of the big three.

"Who are your parents and why are you crying in the middle of nowhere?" she questioned

"I was kicked out of my home for not being strong enough, my dad… my dad is Preses I don't know my mom"

Artemis gasped and her eyes widened he was a son of a titan, that's why his aura felt so strong. Artemis knew she should kill him, but with kronos raising having a son of a powerful titan would help them immensely. And as she looked at him her heart went out to him, she hated men of course they were pigs. But she wanted a child of her own so bad, and this little boy was thrown away by those disgusting titans.

"Come with me, i'll take you to my camp i wanna ask you some questions." she told him. A sudden thought popped into her head, did he not know who i am? He has to he grew up with his father. She looked over at him and he seemed deep in thought.

He suddenly gasped and looked terrified "your… your artemis goddess of the mood! Are you gonna kill me?"

"No i wanna ask you a few questions you have no reason to be scared of me" i replied frowning slightly.

He nodded nervously and stood up, when we get to camp my hunters rushed to me

All the hunters started shouting about how he was a boy, i looked around and the only two hunters not yelling are Phoebe and Zoe, Phoebe and Zoe are staring emotionlessly at me, i managed to calm the hunters down after two minutes, I looked at Perseus and he was hiding behind my legs. I thought it was cute i let out a soft smile.

"Zoe i want you to come to my tent, i'm gonna ask perseus a few questions." i walked off into my tent and sat down at the desk, Zoe and Perseus entered a few seconds after me. I turned to zoe

"Zoe, Perseus here is a son of Preses and i can tell he is gonna be very important." Zoe looked shocked for a split second before covering it up. I turned to Perseus

"Why did Preses say you were to weak you seem powerful enough to me" I questioned.

"I… He.. He wanted me to kill someone and i couldn't do it, he called me a disgrace and said i wasn't gonna be a son if i brought shame to his name"

"Do you know about the greek world?"

"Yes Koios taught me everything from titans to gods to monsters and demigods, he even taught me some stuff about primordials!" he replied with a big smile

"How old are you? And do you know if your mom is mortal?" I asked chuckling a little at his enthusiasm

"Im 8! Dad says my mommy is a powerful women"

I looked at him trying to think what goddess or titaness looks like him. As i was about to say something a bright flash blinded my vision for a second, when i opened my eyes my Aunt Hestia and Uncle Hades where standing in front of me

"Hello Aunt Hestia what brings you and Uncle Hades here?" i asked politely. But they weren't looking at me, they were staring paying attention to me, they were both staring at Perseus, and i just barley heard Hades mumble something.

"... Perseus?"

 **And that's it for now! I hope you guys enjoy, and i know Artemis is OOC but imagine living a millennium and not being able to have any children of your own. Artemis will not be adopting Percy, buuut she will play a big role in his life. Hestia and Hades know him, his mom is a goddess not many people know about. A big hint is she lives in the underworld, and that's how Hades knows Percy and Hades introduced Hestia to Percy when he was young. Can anyone guess who his mom is?**


	2. AN

Not a chapter, i just wanna explain why it's taking me so long to update. Not these aren't valid reasons but i just started school and there was a scare with my aunt she almost died and i've been having a hard time dealing with emotions. That and i have made the story and deleted it alot, i want it to be good no mistakes not rushed and detailed


	3. AN again!

**Yo guys! Yess its been awhile. Lots happened an currently dont have wifi. However! Im gonna re write both my stories starting with this one! Daughter of Magic will be on hold for awhile. And im gonna do it all on my amazing phone for now. Anyways im gonna start working on the re write. Ill post another A/N when I have posted the first chapter, I don't know if im gonna change the title or not. Anyways im hoping to see you all within a week or two! Cya friends.**

 **Son of Hades out**


End file.
